


Explosions

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x14 spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma Simmons is not happy with Fitz, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma finds out that Fitz almost imploded (literally).</p><p>And she explodes (figuratively).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts), [welldonefitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldonefitz/gifts), [chinesebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/gifts).



* * *

 

_“LEOPOLD FITZ I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.”_

 

The voice rings throughout the once silent lab, and Fitz’s blood runs cold.

He jumps out of the chair, turning around with his mouth agape at the sight of the sudden small force of nature barging through the open door. Jemma’s brow is furrowed, face hardened with emotion and anger radiates off her skin as she approaches him, her hands balled into fists at her side.

 

Fitz knows what she’s angry about- he’s not stupid. But in a fit of panic he impulsively wonders if he can get away with playing dumb.

“Excuse me?”

 

He makes sure his tone is light, and that it possibly cannot give away any indication of how hard his heart is thumping in his chest, or how the wound hidden by his collared shirt begins to throb again.

 

It doesn’t matter- because the split second he speaks is when Jemma reaches him, lifting herself onto her tiptoes and pushing his head to the side with one hand and pulling down the collar of his shirt with the other.

 

Fitz closes his eyes as he hears her distressed gasp, the burn on his neck somehow even more agonizing when she sees it and he just desperately wishes that he would know what to say.

 

Jemma takes her hands off his shirt and head but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He already knows the image that he will see when he looks- Jemma with her arms crossed, hazel eyes burning into his very soul and mouth ready to spit fire in form of a lecture.

 

But when he opens his eyes, he sees that hers are clouded with tears.

 

“You bloody idiot. You could’ve _died_.” Her voice that just moments ago rang with fury is now lined with ache, and he feels his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry Jemma. I didn’t really want to worry y-”

 

“Didn’t want to _worry_ me?? Fitz! You had a _bomb_ attached to your _neck_ and YOU DIDN’T WANT TO WORRY ME?!”

 

He understands why she’s both upset and furious, and so he lets her berate him, digging her pointer finger into his chest with every sentence.

“HONESTLY! You git! I could _throttle_ you!”

 

Jemma reaches out for him and for a split second Fitz wonders if she’s _actually_ going to strangle him, but instead she buries her face into his shoulder and throws her arms around his neck and barely avoids the injury.

 

Then she begins to sob.

He can’t understand her mumbling that coexists with her blubbering but he holds her back tightly and whispers reassurances into her ear.

“Jemma Jemma it’s okay _I’m_ okay. I promise. Really.”

 

Fitz feels his own eyes start to well with tears as she tightens her embrace on him, shaking her head and her cacophonous sobs echo throughout the room. He breathes in her familiar, comforting smell and wonders how he ever could’ve wanted to keep her away-

What if he did implode? And died without seeing Jemma once last time?

 

The wound burns his neck and his thought burns his mind and it’s too much to bear, so he wills himself to forget and just continues holding Jemma close.

 

They stand there, embracing each other for what could be minutes but could be hours because time doesn’t matter when they are together.

 

He doesn’t let go, and neither does she.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to AGL03, welldonefitz, and chinesebakery YOU GUYS ENCOURAGE ME TOO MUCH


End file.
